Arrows of Fire
by Azalea's Wind
Summary: Katniss Everdeen has endured much, and is determined to kill President Snow. Even though Peeta is in his grasp. The unexpected will happen as Katniss feels Peeta's pain every time he is being tortured. The fire is raging...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first fanfic, I will definitely make the chapters longer but this was just the intro. Thanks and Review!**

One of these days, I will get Snow back for what he has made me do. One of these days I will be the one to laugh, to smile as he is tortured. The smell of blood and roses surround me, until I collapse from the scent. My tears were burned away when the fire scorched me, I cannot even cry. It was so hot, so scolding, the screeching flames licking my arms, my legs. Oh, how he will pay, I relish at the thought. He made me kill; kill innocent people, who had never once wronged me. But now, their families see that I have wronged them.

Peeta, he still has Peeta. Maybe I will never see the boy with the bread. The happy thoughts of him consume me; the smell of bread fills me. How I long for his arms to embrace me. Not Gale's arms, Peeta's, Gale will never make me happy. He would never make me as happy as Peeta did. So when I think of Peeta, I end up thinking of trains. The train that took us to the first Hunger Games, the one that took us on the Victory Tour, the Quarter Quell…

The thoughts of the Quarter Quell put me into a fiery rage. One that leaves me raging in my hospital bed here in District Thirteen. I scream, thrash, and cry… Cry? I have not cried since I lost Peeta. I no longer thought it was possible for me to cry, I thought the fire had burned it out of me. This thought makes me uncomfortable. I begin checking my arms, legs, hands, and feet…nothing. Nothing at all, why am I not burned? I am so confused now; I start shrieking for a doctor.

"Miss, miss," the nurse says, "please, miss." What is she doing? Isn't she supposed to be helping me?

"Help me!" I scream, "Where are my burns?" The nurse stares at me blankly, not knowing what to say. What is she stupid? Anyone could tell if I had been burned, why is she being difficult?

"Miss," she starts, "You do not have any burns." When she finished saying this, I lay confused, wondering how on Earth I could not be wounded from those flames, I remember feeling them, scorch me alive. "What?" I whisper. She places her feathery hand on my shoulder, the ultimate comfort gesture, surprisingly I do not flinch.

"It must have been a nightmare," she said gently. What is this about a nightmare? I did not dream that, I know it was real, I know it happened. "No," I say flatly, "I know I did not dream _that_." Her face seems to wrinkle, as if scrutinizing something, thinking most likely. "You must have," she says, "When you came here you were just in a coma, nothing else." What on Earth? I must be crazy. Then I wonder, how long have I been in a coma? When did I wake up? Most importantly, "What is the date?" I ask her. She looks to her watch that looks like a black hair band, and a hologram appears. The digital, red numbers show up, and she says, "October 20th." Wow, I think, I have been here for almost three months.

"When did I get here? When did I wake up? What happened to…" I ramble on, and the nurse seems scared at whether to answer the questions or not. "Miss, here is what I know," she began, "You woke up two days ago. You have been sleeping off and on for most of that time. You got here at the end of July, and had internal trauma. Dr. Jinley has had to keep you on a pain relief drip the entire time," she paused, "and you are scheduled for therapy sessions with Dr. Francis starting next week." My mouth was now wide in astonishment, trying to take in everything the nurse had just said. Still, she had said nothing at all about Peeta, and then I had a thought.

"Where is Haymitch?" I asked. The nurse looked down for a moment; I took this as an opportunity to study her. It was then that I learned her name, Nurse Lydelle; she had a pointy nose, with spirited brown eyes, and spiky blonde hair. Right then she looked up at me, "He has been waiting to speak to you," she says. This surprises me, since I had thought he hated me. "Why?" was my next question. "There is something you must know," she begins, "but he must be the one to tell you."

"Can I see him?" I murmur, teary eyed. What is it with all the tears? She must think I am pathetic and weak right now. "I will send him down," she says, "he will be excited to speak with you." With these words, she stands up and walks out of the clinic. I wait in silence wondering, how Haymitch is now. Does he still have my claw marks imbedded on his face? Will he yell at me? What is it he needs to speak to me about? Peeta? Oh no, what if that is what he needs to talk to me about? My thoughts are interrupted when a team of white coats come into my room. They seem to be protecting something, but what? This question is quickly answered, "Stand down," a familiar voice says gruffly. Upon hearing this, the white coats disband and leave the room. Who I see standing before me, is the face of a man I have longed to bludgeon, but given the chance nothing occurs. "Haymitch," I gasp out. He grins slightly, hands in his pockets, "Hello, sweetheart."

I smile faintly, at the familiar words, "Hello," I say back. "So you know that I have something to tell you," he says seriously. I nod, waiting for the worst. "Peeta has been captured by the capitol," he says. Why is he telling me this? I already knew that part. So I nod again, waiting. "We do not know if we can get him out, Coin won't allow it," he says the last part through gritted teeth. At first I am angry, but then curious, "Who is Coin?" I ask. He sits for a minute, "the president of thirteen." I thought that thirteen was on the rebel side, so why wouldn't the president want to get the imprisoned tributes out? Haymitch must have sensed my confusion, because he said, "Coin does not want to risk the lives of her army." Surprise, surprise, there is always a selfish leader, I think to myself. First President Snow, now the president of thirteen.

"Coin wants to wait until, we can capture Snow as well," Haymitch says. Finally someone is thinking straight, now Snow can die, slowly, painfully, I almost giggle at the thought. "Now don't get too excited, sweetheart, we have not even decided when we are doing the mission," Haymitch laughs. But, it does not matter to me.

As long as Snow suffers and dies, by the Girl on Fire.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Screams, screams so loud that that my ears are bleeding. There is a brief moment of silence, and a sigh of relief forms. Lasting not even a second until, rough hands grab both of my shoulders, bruises beginning. I brace myself, and the hands let go of me. I feel confused why nothing is happening. Clanks and sounds of metal bars colliding with keys fill my bleeding ears. My shoulders are grasped again, this time I am too slow to react. I am thrown against a wall, and dragged down a cold, stone hallway. I enter a room filled with the smell of blood and roses, and my nose burns. I gag, hacking like I have tuberculosis, when a ghostly shadow casts over me. I look up and want to die right then, for the symbol of death is standing right over me. "Get away! Get away!" I scream, as Snow smiles at me. My shirt is torn off of me, and a long suspenseful pause filled with sneers from Snow himself is cast upon me.

"Where is she?" he asks, she, what is he talking about? I am right here. "I am telling you I don't know!" I say, but the voice is not mine, it's Peeta's. Snow nods to something behind me. A long, spear- like knife starts to come down. I try to get away, but I cannot under the hold of the strong hand. The blade slices my skin, and I scream with pain. "I will ask one more time," Snow says, "where is she!" I am right here! I wanted to yell, but my voice wouldn't come; only the desperate sounds of the tortured were made noticeable. "I don't know!" Peeta's voice shrieked. And with a swift motion of his hands, the knife pierced me again. I was screaming, but it was not my voice. Peeta's yelps of pain filled my head, and I wanted to call out to him…but no sound came.

Someone was shaking me, "miss, miss," Nurse Lydelle? What was she doing here? "Miss, miss," she continued to say, "please, miss." I finally came to and looked up to see my pixie-like nurse staring at me gently. "What just happened?" I asked her. "You were yelling like a lunatic, screaming Peeta's name, woke up half the clinic," she replied. Huh, I could have sworn I was being tortured by Snow and his team of evil. I could _feel it._ How is that possible? You are not supposed to feel your dreams, are you? I was so puzzled and upset I began to cry, what is it with the crying? "Oh miss," Nurse Lydelle says, "Please do not cry, it was only a dream," she pauses, "I can fetch Haymitch if you like." The thought calms me and I hastily nod my head. She smiles, "Then I will be right back." I wait trying to console myself, without victory. When Haymitch finally enters the room, he smiles meekly at me. "Hello again, sweetheart," he says. I gave a smile, a small one, but it was still a smile. "Haymitch, is it normal to feel the dreams you have, like actually experience it?" I ask. "I don't believe so," he said, "unless maybe you have a strong connection with something or someone within the dream." Seems likely, but would my connection with Peeta really be that strong? I doubt it, he probably hates me now.

"Haymitch?" I ask, "Did anyone else make it out alive?" he thinks it over a moment, "Beetee." I am so glad that he made it out, they would probably need him for the rebellion, and no one else would know how to get into the Capitol's computer system. "That's good, he was great to me," I say. I wonder what he is doing right now, and if he feels better. "He wants to see you, he made something for you,' Haymitch tell me. What could he possibly want to make for me? I hope it isn't a weapon to kill anyone with; I never want to kill again. I must have shown my discomfort because Haymitch said, "Don't worry sweetheart, he would never make you something you didn't need." So do I need to kill someone? I sure hope not. The only exception to my new rule about no killing is, President Snow. I will laugh when I get to kill him. That sounds sadistic I know, but he deserves it really.

"Coin changed her mind, their getting Peeta out next week," Haymitch told me. "But I thought she was waiting to get Snow too." I replied. Haymitch stared at the floor, as if avoiding eye contact with me; strange. "Haymitch, what is it?" I asked. He continued to stare at the floor which made me anxious, he _was_ avoiding telling me something, and I was determined to find out what. Haymitch looked expressionless; like the dead. What could be so wrong? "Haymitch, Good Lord! Just tell me what it is, instead of keeping me waiting!" I demanded. He smiled with one side of his face and chuckled a bit, "You never did know how to get answers out of anyone," he says. What is he talking about? And why does he keep changing the subject; I stared expectantly up at him.

"Snow found out about the plan to get Peeta, and when he figured out we were going to get him too…" he trailed off. "Spit it out!" I yelled. He chuckled again and shook his head, "Snow wouldn't have it, so he decided to do one more thing to you," he paused waiting for me to soak that in. "Keep going," I said. He looked at me for a second as if deciding whether to tell me or not. "Alright," he began, "Katniss, he kidnapped your sister." I gasped, eyes wide, pretending he did not just say that. "What!" I half whispered, half yelled.

"He took your sister Katniss, and put a ransom on her,"Haymitch said, "here's the note." I stared at him blankly while he handed me the note. It took a few minutes for me to actually read the note and for the words to sink in. This is what it said:

_Ms. Everdeen,_

_I am sorry to say that I have something you may want. And what an adorable little thing she is. She misses you and wants you to come for her, but I am afraid that cannot happen unless you give me something I want. And do you know what thing is? I think you do. You, Katniss Everdeen. If you turn yourself in, your sister will not be harmed. If not I am afraid, your innocent little sister's face will never be seen by you again. _

_I enclosed something for you I thought you may like, enjoy. You have three days until I kill everything and everyone you love. It has bee a pleasure writing to you. _

_ As Always,_

_ President Snow_

As my eyes scanned the words, my heart accelerated and I feared I would pass out. In almost an instant I knew what to do. "Sweetheart, I know that look, do not do anything stupid," Haymitch told me. If only he was my father, I thought. Then he would have a say in what I do.

"Haymitch, you know me only too well to know that I never listen to _any_ authority," I told him. He pursed his lips, grinning slightly, "Do really want to do this?" he asked me. I stare at him; do I really want to do this? No, of course I don't. But, Prim and Peeta need me to do this, and if I can help them in anyway I will do it in a heartbeat. "Yes," I respond to Haymitch, with a stone cold expression. Haymitch looks at me for a moment; trying to find any sign that I am unsure, but he seems to come up with nothing. "Well then," he begins, "Let's get Peeta and Prim out." I smile so glad that things are finally going the way I want them to. "I have three days, get Peeta and Prim out while I go in," I say, "and don't think about getting me out or trying to same me." At the last part he looks like he wants to object, but I put my hand up, "Promise me you will get them out before you even think about getting me out," I say. He still looks unwilling, "Promise me now," he sighs and nods his head. "Let's go tell Coin," he tells me.

"Can I get ready first?" I ask, "I need help getting all these wires out so I need the nurse," I say. He laughs a little, and walks to the door. "I will send for her," he says, "and I will wait for you to walk out," and with that he was out the door.

After Nurse Lydelle helped me get all of my wires out, she helped me into a bath. Then, she dressed me in a simple brown, long- sleeved, shirt with a matching leather jacket; she gave me brown pants with brown leather boots. She braided my long, dark hair down my back, into a single braid. When she was done, she turned me around and said, "Good Luck." I smiled gratefully, and she gave the three finger symbol of thanks back to me, and I did the same. We nodded to each other, and she opened the door for me, and pointed for me to wait by a door down the hallway.

I followed the Nurse's instructions and waited by the door that read, "Haymitch Abernathy," on it. After about ten minutes I began to get annoyed, and I knocked on the door loudly. "Alright, alright," a gruff voice said. I heard loud footsteps approaching the door, so I stood patiently. The door opened and Haymitch emerged. "You can't just knock nicely and wait can you?" he murmured. I laughed a little trying to lighten the mood. "Where are we going?" I ask Haymitch. "Command," he says flatly, trying to keep as little emotion out of his voice as possible. We walk down long hallways and corridors, for what seems like hours until we finally reach two large metal doors. Haymitch presses his hand to a scanner, it beeps for verification, and the doors open. When we get inside, Coin, the president of thirteen seems to be having a meeting with her colleagues. Haymitch makes his way over to her.

"Coin?" he says, "She's here." Coin looks up at me from her desk; her pale eyes watch me intently. "Ms. Everdeen," she says, "you are the one who is giving herself to President Snow?" she asks. I hesitate for a moment wondering if this was a rhetorical question. Finally, I reply, "Yes." She purses her lips to a tiny smile, and nods. "No one is to save me, just get my sister and Peeta out," I tell her. She thinks it over a while, "Alright," she says, "anything else?" she asks. "Just one thing," I reply, "Can you tell me where Gale Hawthorne is?" I ask. She motions for someone to come to her; they nod and walk over to me. I see that it is Gale, "You may go now," Coin says, so I walk out with Gale by my side.

"Katniss I cannot believe your doing this!" Gale yells at me, "Have you gone mad?" he asks. I gaze at him harshly, "No," I say, "Gale you're my best friend, and I know you well enough to know that you would do the exact same for one of your brothers or sisters." He seems to think this through, and nods, "I hope you survive, you're my sister you always will be," he tells me. I smile at him and give him a hug, and he hugs back. "I hope that somehow you will come back and we can still be friends, and that you and Peeta can be together like you want," he tells me. I grin and nod happily.

"We can only hope can't we." I say, silent tears pouring down my cheeks. He nods solemnly and leaves me to myself, back in my hospital room. I get my self to my bed and sit there, balling myself up and wrapping my arms around my legs. I'm only sitting there for a few minutes when loud sobs wrack my body.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Azalea's Wind here! Just want to thank all who reviewed to this story! Also wanted to say that if you have questions or suggestions about the story, write them in your review and I will answer everything on my site page! Also there's a poll up too so vote! Thanks Love you all! ~A.W.**

Chapter Three

I had spent the whole night crying, wondering how I was going to get through all of this and still save Peeta and Prim. Another thought that came into my mind was why I was crying all the time. It was so unlike me. So I forced myself to hold it together, wallowing in your own self pity never helps you, it just opens the door to your own self destruction. Saving Peeta and Prim had to become my number one priority, which pushed everything else at a stand still. I was scheduled to leave tomorrow, and I had yet to see Beetee. I wonder what he has for me, I thought. I was not going to fight with anybody, I was going to succumb to Snow and free everyone I loved.

Haymitch better not try to save me, I thought bitterly, as much as I wanted someone to save me, I knew what Snow would do if I got out…he would KILL everything and everyone. And I didn't want all of that to happen just because of me. It can't happen…it won't…it wouldn't, I told myself with determination. Just then, there was a knock at my door.

I looked up, wondering who it could be. Nurse Lydelle. Her chocolate eyes gleamed, her face lit up with a warm smile. I was not used to the sweetness and tenderness radiating off of her; she didn't look like she blended in here in thirteen. Everyone was sad, gloomy, and depressed recently. We were all like one thick, gray storm cloud, ready to rain at a moment's notice. But Nurse Lydelle, she was like the sun, and she is one of the people I will truly miss when I go to the Capitol.

"How are you doing, honey?" she asked me kindly. I smiled at her.

"If this is going to help them, then I have to do it," I murmured, looking at the white wall beside me.

"You shouldn't do anything you don't want to do," she started, "Coin and Plutarch can find a way to get them out that does not put you in harms way." I started to say something but she waved me off, "You know as well as I do that Snow just has this hanging over your head, because he knows you will do whatever possible to help anyone you care for, "she finished.

"I have to do it though, if I don't everyone will die, you didn't see the note he sent me," I said. "I have to do it, they didn't make the decision, I did," I said, my old defiance rising up in me.

"Well, Good Luck to you, Girl on Fire," she replied as she hugged me, and left the room.

I was left alone again, and unlike whom I used to be, I hated it. The Games changed me, I was now battling two people, and I _**was**_ two people. There was the District Twelve Katniss, the one I used to be, and the Girl on Fire, the fierce destroyer. I couldn't object to it, I hated both of them, in essence hating myself, but what I was doing tomorrow would pay off all of my debts, and it would save the people I loved. Yes, I love Peeta; I thought to myself, I love him. That was the first time I had admitted it to anyone, even myself.

I am asleep. At least I think I am. I am in a dark place, a scrim is in front of me, I cannot see much; everything is blurry. But something dressed in black is watching me, from every angle. It frightens and confuses me, but I try to look past it. Then the scrim lifts, and reveals the white devil himself, Snow. He smiles evilly and holds out a white rose, I scream in horror. And then I jerk awake.

Breathing heavily, I don't know what to do. I run to the bathroom, and start throwing up. When I finish, I gasp harshly and collapse on the hard, cold floor. When I finally force myself up, I have to grab the edge of the counter for support. But I cannot hold on and am sent crashing to the floor. I pick myself up again, but can only get to my hands and knees, and somehow I am able to make my way over to my bed again. I look to my right and see a clock which reads, 5am. I lock my jaw, and grit my teeth, wondering what will become of me today.

'Katniss, it will be fine,' I tell myself, although no comfort comes from the words. 'Katniss, your acting weak and idiotic,' I say reprimanding myself, 'if you back out of this, you may as well kill everyone yourself, because that is exactly what you will be doing, COMMITING MURDER!' Screaming to myself, did not exactly help, in fact it made me look even crazier than I already was.

I lay still for a while, wondering when I should get up, waiting to see if anyone would come in, no one did. Finally, after about half an hour, I got up. I sat up slowly, waiting to see if I would fall over, but no dizziness came, and then just as slowly I got up and walked. I smiled slightly, thankful that I wouldn't look so pathetic when I confronted Snow. 'Well there's one thing I don't have to worry about,' I thought to myself. I stripped my night clothes off, and climbed in the shower, putting the setting on 'Hot' so that my muscles would relax.

Of course, even after an hour in the shower, I wasn't relaxed and neither were my muscles. But, at this rate, nothing would help, I just had to stand up and take it. As I thought about it, I realized that as soon as I got to Snow, he would kill me. Unless he is really just so narcissistic that he would like to see me tortured, which could be very plausible. But, you would think he would want me dead so that he could get Panem under control. You never know with Snow, you just never know.

It was now 8am, and I was getting extremely anxious, why won't someone just come in and take me to Command, so I can depart already? Do they have to make this harder than it already is? Of course they do, they just want to see me suffer before Snow even has his blood reeking hands on me.

"Katniss," a somewhat familiar voice said, "Katniss, it's time to go to Command now," the voice finished. I finally realized who was talking to me about five minutes later, Gale.

I looked to Gale and smiled meekly, sighing at the same time. This was it, in one hour; I would be saving my loved ones, in return sacrificing myself. I pushed myself from the bed, standing up and walking out before Gale had the time to respond.

"Are you ready?" Gale asked me, after a few minutes of walking. "You know you don't have to do this," he said.

"Gale," I began, "let me stop you right there," I paused, "I am doing this for the people I love, and you know I will do whatever possible to do it," I finished.

"I knew there was no stopping you, but you know I had to try," he told me, slightly amused.

"What are best friends for?" I whispered with a bittersweet smile.

"They're for everything," he whispered back. And I smiled internally knowing I would never smile again. Playtime was over now, welcome to the real world. Where the universe is cruel and grants you no do- over's, and where evil haunts your dreams, and stalks your path. I grimaced as I thought the last part, knowing that even though it sounded harsh, it was very true, in all honesty.

Gale and I had finally reached Command ten minutes ago, and we were listening to what the plan was. "Miss Everdeen will reach the Capitol at approximately 10 am," Coin said, "there we will send our team of trained specialists to get Mr. Mellark and the little Everdeen girl out," she finished.

I was really getting nervous now; I just wanted to get this over with so everyone could live. I mean, what if something went wrong? Or messed up? Or I messed up? Oh we couldn't have that… in the midst of my silent panic, a large hang grabbed my shoulder, "Sweetheart," it said, "We have to get going now." In a sudden movement, I embraced Haymitch and let go.

"Yeah, yeah," he said smirking, "let's just keep our hands to ourselves now, shall we?" he asked me. I nodded and turned briskly away, careful not to let a smile out, for I knew I had had my last.

I was walking briskly to the transportation device that would take me to the Capitol, to Snow. Then on a last second decision, I turned around, realizing I had never gone to see Beetee. Why would I think on going there now, when the situation was so dire? I don't know why I turned around but my instinct told me to.

I went up two flights of stairs and turned right and left numerous times. Finally I found a passage way that had a single iron door at the end of it. I walked slowly up to the door and knocked on it, it opened immediately. When I was inside, I found a media room filled with all types of technology, even things that were not related to television. I found a black, sleek desk, and sitting behind it was a man in a chair. I just couldn't see who it was.

"Beetee?" I asked to the silhouette in the chair, "is that you?"

"Definitely, not my dear, definitely not," it responded, and when I heard the voice, I nearly hunched over, gasping for air, it took all my strength not to cry.

"Don't look so distraught, Girl on Fire," it said, "Your President is here."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry I was taking like forever to update to Chapter three, but I will update tons more since Christmas break starts on Wednesday. This Chapter is going to be a long one. Don't forget my poll on my site page, and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask! Don't be shy to give me ideas either; I'd love to hear them! Thanks to all who favorited me and reviewed! I'm looking for more reviews soo...Please review for this story! Please? Lol well love you all…enjoy!**

"Is the Girl on Fire afraid of a little…Snow?" the sickly white devil cooed to me. Just looking at him made me want to die right then and there, why is he even here? I thought silently, although I was sure my expression was most hostile- like.

"Snow," I spat at him. A wide grin flashed quickly across his face, as if what I had said humored him immensely.

"Now, now," he said delicately yet threatening, "We don't want to slip up now, do we?" he asked thoughtfully.

I gave him an intense glare; I was disappointed he did not burst into flames in front of my eyes.

"What do you _want_, Snow?" I asked menacingly, through gritted teeth. My eyes blazing with fiery insanity at his untimely appearance. Oh, how amused he looked, smiling at me idiotically, like he was the Blue Meanie from The Yellow Submarine. Oh, how his expression made me want to send a burning arrow straight through his heart of ice! His cold expression caressing my eyes like he could see through my soul, and once he saw my soul he _reveled_ in the pity of it's' condition.

"I have a proposition, for you Girl," his voice slithered and hissed to me, making sure his snake of words coiled around me tightly, "but you must listen to me, _carefully_."

"What could I possibly do for you?" I said, the beginnings of fiery rage willing to come out of my voice, "What more could you possibly take from me? My dignity? My family? I have none of it! Because you have already taken it!" I shrieked, blades of blazing inferno popping from my mouth.

To my surprise, the definition of evil _himself_, chuckled. His chuckle was dark, light and most of all, filled with the blood of people he had slaughtered. What if he had already killed Prim, my loving sister, who filled with carefree will and joy? Or Peeta, the Boy with the Bread, who had yet to hold my heart as his? The dark laughter filled the room, the very _scent_ of death wavering off of its icy thrill.

"I do not see how that is in any way, hilarious," I said flatly.

"No, I suppose not, but, I find your manner of _fire_, to be quite thrilling," he told me quietly, and with a devious smile. "Now on to my proposition," he told me.

"_I_ won't kill _anyone_ even _you_, if _you_ do this, for _me_," he began, purposefully.

"And that would be?" I interrupted, he shot me a look as if to say, 'don't test my patience,' and I immediately backed off.

"You. Must. Kill. All. Of. Your. Loved. Ones." He told me evilly, the white glint in his eyes shooting thrilling daggers in all directions.

"Excuse me?" I told him, "What on Earth makes you think I would do that?" I asked him rhetorically.

He laughed at that for some benign reason, and said, "I know you wouldn't actually do that, so there_ is_ two other options," he began, "One, we have another Hunger Games, or you hand yourself over now, personally I would love to see you put up a little bit of fight, but you can do what you want."

I stared at him, in shock for what seemed like forever, I could lose everything, or lose myself. This was truly it then, the mother of all decisions. "Take me now," I told him, "I give up Snow, you win," I paused, "On one condition, you set Peeta and Prim free."

"I see how that can be arranged," he said thoughtfully, "And for the record, the idea of you killing your loved ones yourself was all for my pure enjoyment, if you would have chosen that, you would not be the Ms. Everdeen I know."

I was shocked beyond belief at the narcissistic comment he had made to me, about killing my own family. I could see him killing _anyone _to get to the glowing energy of power, but me? _Please._ And then another thought fluttered into my mind which _greatly_ infuriated me. He thought he _knew_ me? No one like him knows me, not even myself. I'm not saying I'm narcissistic or anything but, I don't know who I am anymore. It is like my soul just needed a small gust of wind to blow it away from me, and it traveled so far and high, that I couldn't reach it. Not even if I _reached, and reached._

"We must never tell lies to each other, Ms. Everdeen," Snow said to me just like in my home in Victor's Village, the day before Peeta and I went on our Victory Tour. The similarity of his voice seemed surreal, like he was not truly here, not truly standing here, waiting to take my life, with a twisted smile.

In response to his earlier statement, I merely nodded my head and waited in silence. He took a long time to speak; it made me feel dreadful waiting, in shear humility. Then I wondered, why had no one tried to stop me when, I had left to find Beetee? Something was extremely wrong with that. _No one_ had even _tried_ to stop me, not Gale, not Haymitch, not _Coin. _It was as if they knew what I was _searching_ for; what I would _find._

If they had known, they would have come for me, wouldn't they? Or would they rather me just die? I wasn't sure, but I_ was_ Katniss Everdeen, and I _would_ find out.

Before I could stop myself, I blurted out, "Is Peeta okay?"

Snow looked somewhat surprised by the outburst, looking as if he had nothing to say, which for him, was most unlikely.

"Snow…?" I said questioningly, worry gradually rising, "What's wrong with him?" I breathed out.

"He well, he-," he rambled and sputtered.

"Spit it out!" I spat at him loudly, "Just say it already!"

"He is unconscious most of the time after the beatings, but he is holding up quite nicely," he finally managed to say carefully.

"He's unconscious _most of the time_ and you think that means he is_ okay?_" I roared.

"Well, yes," Snow said quite pleasantly, "most people would have just given in already," Snow said honestly, while shrugging.

Oh, how much anger barreled through me! And just as I would have slapped Snow as hard as I could, something stopped me, myself. Something made me proud, and it was the fact that Peeta showed Snow that he could and_ would_ endure the pain. It was as if we were still in the Games, he was _still _trying to defy Snow and the Capitol. And for this, I was proud of Peeta, _my _Peeta. Just saying that set an explosion of fireworks off in my stomach.

"Shall we go?" Snow asked.

"Yes, I suppose so," I answered.

"Anymore requests?" he wondered out loud.

"Just one," I began; Snow looked at me thoughtfully, "As soon as we get there," I paused, "have Peeta and Prim by the door waiting to leave."

"Alright, are you finished?" in a fake, caring tone. I nodded my head; I was ready to die.

With my final consent, we were taken from the room by ladder, and began the journey to my aggressive end.

We had just arrived at the Capitol, I was in a nervous sweat; not that anyone seemed to notice.

I saw two very large glass doors, with polished silver handles that had lion's heads on them. There was the emblem of Panem shaved into the glass, with many intricate patterns and designs. Two guards dressed in black attire with matching helmets, opened both doors for us. Then ten more guards came out of no where and encircled Snow and I. Half around me and half around him. They had me surrounded and I felt like a prisoner. They led me farther in, and what I saw next made me stop and gasp with utter shock.

More guards stood and were formed in a loose circle around two old men, they were beating them to death, and the men kept screaming, "The Girl on Fire will make us free! She will shoot her flaming arrows through and start and extinguish the rebellion!" when I heard that, my heart about stopped. How I had wished I could run over and slice the flesh of the ignorant and imperishable souls who would dare hurt old men. The cruelness of Panem truly had start to truly hit me, and it took me from the moment I had taken my first tessarae to the handful of berries to realize it.

I bowed my head immediately and sighed as the guards forced me along.

Once more, Snow had won over me, and held much power over me, and it made me _loathe_ myself for not fighting back at his insanity. Why was I the one he wanted dead? I never really thought taking those berries was so terrible, I was truly trying to save Peeta, and I won. We won. We had also won the hearts of Panem as well. But not Snow's heart. And then I began to truly wonder, did he even have one? I mean he did start the Hunger Games, he did have a wicked smile that curled upon his lips as someone was tortured by his hand, and he reveled in other's misery.

The man that many in Panem had once loved was truly sadistic and unlovable, as well as unforgivable. I had never hated someone with such a deep burning passion as I hated Snow. And now, I was going to let _this_ man win? Win me? No, I most certainly was not, he didn't control me, and he never will. My will and strength is not his to bend and break.

I thought back to the promise I had made myself about killing Snow myself, and now I was ready to fulfill that self promise, as long as everyone was out of harm's way. And even if Snow killed me first, he couldn't really win, for only someone who truly wanted to do commit this act for the good of mankind would really win. And that was_ my_ soul purpose.

And just as I was being led to the chambers of Death, I sprinted far on, and tackled the White Demon, who smelled of blood and roses.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Well, I know it took forever for me to update but, I've been busy getting ready for Christmas and such. It took me forever to think of ideas for this too. I knew what I was going to do, but I didn't know how to make it perfect. Well, I hope this helps TONS, to all who like this story and favorite it, cuz it took me forever to think of ideas. Oh and review wise, I'm looking for 10 reviews tops this update, it would help me Love u all! –A.W**

As I tackled the President to the ground, he coughed and heaved fiercely, clasping his throat with a strangled grip. I didn't know what was wrong with Snow, he was _evil_, and he wasn't fighting back, he just lay, perfectly still.Then I realized, Snow was too weak to actually fight me, he was always hiding behind other people to carry out his dirty work, but he certainly enjoyed watching the deaths, from a safe distance.

"Get her off me!" he coughed ferociously, "NOW!" the scream was so loud and coarse, blood spurted from his mouth.

I smiled hysterically because Snow was suffering, then I caught myself, I wasn't Snow I _would not_ be happy about this, no matter how hard it was to tell myself not to laugh and smile and dance around his tortured body.

Two strong, hard, rough arms grabbed me, pulling me back, dragging my feet.

"Let go of me!" I spat as I kicked and thrashed, exertion betraying me.

"Shut up! You practically killed the President! Now we must kill you!" One of the guards shrieked to me. I winced at his severity.

I hung my head; there was no hope for me. I had finally accepted that I was going to die. And surprising and grim as it may sound; I was okay with it. I'm saving the people I care about and that is all I need.

Suddenly, the rough guards tightened their grip and pulled me up to standing position. They forced me to walk, and were very harsh in doing so. Not that it mattered; death seemed more pleasant than living right now.

I passed many people at the Capitol Building, and they all gasped when I passed them. None of the gasps alerted me as much as _two_ distinct ones. I looked over to my right, hesitantly, wondering who one earth could it be.

And as I looked over, ice ran through me, my heart froze, my breathing stopped, my stomach no longer existed.

The two that stood before me were Peeta and Prim, who were being taken away by the rebels' side, the peacekeeper guards staring after them. They stared totally aghast at me. Prim looked like she was going to cry; her green eyes practically rivers. Peeta looked completely pained; he looked at Haymitch, and back to me, as if deciding whether or not to save me. He started to run to me.

'NO!' I wanted to scream; Peeta is _not_ saving me. I gathered the courage to scream at him. "Peeta, NO!" I yelled to him; he shook his head as if to say he wasn't listening to me. Seriously? Why won't he just listen to me? Doesn't he realize what I'm doing? I am risking my life for him, and now he is just going to screw it all up? Unlikely.

He was full on sprinting; his face gaunt and pale, but excitement rendering above illness. And in all honesty, I wanted to embrace him, and never _ever_ let go. But I couldn't, for I knew he would never let me go. So that is how I forced myself to push him down once he reached me; how I forced myself to turn away from him, and never turn back; how I forced myself to walk to my own death, without a hint of emotion.

The guards pushed me and dragged me, all the way down a long corridor, which felt of cold, hard metal, and smelled of death. They picked me up roughly, and threw me in a cell. Two more guards entered the room, and helped pin me down, even though I wasn't even putting up a fight. They chained my arms and ankles, and put a chain around my torso; that pinned me to the wall. They put a metal bar around my head, which locked around my mouth, and put a piece of black fabric over my head, so I could not see. I was terrified to admit that I was horrified; I had lost all my senses but two; my hearing and smell. And what I smelled was the smell of roses and the scent of my blood being spilled over my chains.

_Clink, clink, clink_._ Chains rattle. Wish, wish, wish. Go the words of the dying prisoner._ _Shards of glass shatter, knives are thrown; blood is spilled with a dying thrill. I slip under the scrim and never return._

The days in the damp cell go by in blurs, and I can feel myself slipping away; no one has spoken to me, nor even looked at me.

My time is going away, and I welcome my newfound darkness with deep pleasure.

I will never come back fully; my moments are numbered as well as my happiness.

Why won't Snow just come in here and kill me already! I am so tired of waiting for my death, when millions of other people would have been killed already in my position. I am sick and tired of being irritated. I just want this all to end; my only wishes that Snow keeps his word and lets everyone live.

"_We must never lie to each other."_

The words echo in my mind; and I know that Snow won't kill them. I choose to believe his word on what he had said to me that day in Victor's Village.

My eyes were closed, but now their wide open. The cause? The cell door creaked open. And standing before me, was one of the guards who put me in here.

This is it. _Goodbye Prim, Peeta, Haymitch, Gale._ My composure goes rigid in preparation of the end.

"Well, you are in incredibly lucky," the guard says.

I cock my head to the side in question.

"The President is not going to kill you," he says with distaste in his mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey again! Finally…another update! Yay! Okay.. so there has been some confusion on the last chapter where Katniss just wants to die. And torture would probably be tons better than death…but I felt that I needed to make her seem somewhat messed up. And in my opinion not suffering would be ideal…and if your being tortured.. you will be suffering! So.. I hoped I cleared that all up…Thanks! Love my reviewers! And enjoy!**

I stared blankly up at the guard. _Is he being serious?_ I was supposed to die, and Snow didn't kill me yet? What is he up to?

"Miss Everdeen," the guard said somewhat impatiently, "the President wants to see you now."

I nodded, and stood up. The guard turned on his heel and walked out, I took that as my cue to follow.

We wound through the cells, and out of the basement, traveling down long corridors and hallways.

Soon enough, we were facing colossal, tall white doors with gold trim and knobs. I eyed them expectantly; convinced Snow had me set up for something awful.

"Miss Everdeen, sir," the guard said loudly.

"Send her in," a tired voice replied.

The guard opened the door swiftly, and pushed me inside. I stood composed, my arms to my sides. My eyes were staring forward, glancing at the gold and white walls.

Snow was sitting casually at his desk, smiling quaintly to himself. How I wished I could smack it right off.

"Ah, Miss Everdeen," he said delicately, as if wondering if I was going to tackle him again; I smiled at the thought.

I waited patiently to see what else he had to say.

"Snow," I started, "what is it exactly that you want from me?" I asked curtly.

"Now, now," he smiled arrogantly, "we wouldn't want to do anything rash now, would we?" he just kept on grinning.

I glared at him, waiting for him to just say his incredible declaration of my demise.

He began to speak again, "I have another proposition, one that you must do," he paused, "would you like to hear it?"

I stood blankly.

"I know what I said about never lying to each other," he stated, "and in a way I'm not, you knew you were to die, which you will by the end of this anyway."

I cocked an eyebrow, trying to keep my actions to the minimum.

"Well," he started again, "to cut to the chase, I need you to do something for me."

I took a step back. What is he getting at?

"Danzer," he said briskly. _Who's that?_ I thought.

Walking ever closer, a man with green hair and orange eyes stepped in the room, a syringe filled with bubbly blue liquid in his hand.

I started backing away. Oh, what is happening? I thought, thoroughly terrified.

"Let me tell her the proposition first," Snow murmured.

Snow's icy eyes fell harshly to mine, a masochistic smile curled into his lips.

"You will do as I say," he told me, "understand?"

I was debating whether to say yes or no, but by the malevolent look in Snow's eyes, I knew better than to argue.

I nodded; defeated.

"You will announce, that the people on this list are to be executed," he handed me a sheet of paper, "it will be broadcasted to all of Panem."

He stood for a moment, looking thoughtful, "I will give you ten minutes to look at the list," he told me as he walked out.

I stared after him as him and Danzer left the room, then, I focused my attention to the list.

It read:

_**Haymitch**_

_** Primrose**_

_** Peeta**_

_** Gale**_

_** Annie**_

_** Finnick**_

_** Nurse Lydelle**_

_** Mrs. Everdeen**_

_** Johanna **_

_**Beetee**_

As I read the names, my heart sank deep down in my chest. How could Snow expect me to give in so easily to this? Obviously I would fight back, I had to.

I would not do this; Snow couldn't win. I wouldn't let him.

In ten minutes time, right on the dot, Snow and Danzer were back.

I chose this as my chance to shriek at Snow; to tell him how naïve he was.

"You honestly think I would do this?" I questioned, "Have you completely and utterly lost your mind!"

He stared amused at me, like I was a small child playing in the gray rain puddles smiling, on a dreary day.

"You don't have a choice," he smiled his perfectly white teeth sparkling tauntingly.

"Like hell I don't!" I screamed sarcastically, "You're an idiot! How stupid do you think I am!" I was still screeching, but my rage inside was dwindling.

"Danzer," he said, the man with green hair lifted the syringe up, and I eyed him carefully.

"Snow…w-what is that?" I stuttered out.

"My way of reasoning," he replied proudly.

I looked at him in question.

"You see I knew _exactly_ what you were going to say, so I had a little serum made up, I call it, _Jest_."

"It makes you do exactly what I say, in other words I control you, even though you still have your own thoughts, which makes the suffering all the more fun," he finished.

I just gaped at him, barely believing he was _actually_ going to do it.

"I am no idiot, Girl on Fire," he said slyly.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I whispered. He looked thoughtful, a rather large frown forming.

"You made a fool out of me, Miss Everdeen, and that was a _very_ bad thing to do," he told me fiercely.

I had a strong flash of savage anger, wanting to take an arrow and place it through that icy heart of his. I _loathed_ him with such a passion; I thought I would die from its severity.

"I hope you die, Snow," I said through gritted teeth.

"And I you," he said humorlessly, "and I you."

I just grimaced and glared at him with great malice.

He smirked and did a motion with his hands to Danzer, who stalked slowly over to me.

The glinting silver syringe was in the air, and just as I was about to scream, it plunged into my arm.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright guys I am super sorry for the wait I gave you all! I had a bunch of things going on! But I am back now and will update this story! Thank you FlamingArrows for your review. It made me want to update to know that you like it really made my day. So.. to all my reviewers..this is to you! Oh and I hope you all go see the movie in theaters.. Happy Hunger Games! ~A.W**

My back ached incredibly and my arm was burning. My eyes fluttered open for the first time in a long while it had seemed. But when I opened my eyes everything was unfamiliar. I _was not_ in my home in the Seam, nor my Victor's Village home. I was in a silver room.

It glimmered and shined like a radiant moon beam, and clouds of silver powder were dusted about as my light. The bed spread was translucent and silky, and felt as if soft cream was getting poured on my legs when I shifted or moved. There was a crystal chandelier that dangled above me, and rainbow light danced about it. The furnishings were all silver, and I seemed to be in some fantastic wonderland. But a harsh twitch plagued me back to reality.

A slithering voice that I had learned to despise was sliding towards me like a snake. I recoiled at its' sound, but slowly slinked back into ease. _What was that?_ I asked myself. Snow's voice was like death and torture wrapped up in one. Why was I not so afraid of it now?

Then everything hit me. The bubbling syringe that brewed over as it catapulted itself at me, the ghastly sneer on Snow's face as I was brought to my knees and the dark chuckle of Danzer as he stuck me with the sharp needle.

Was I now supposed to grant Snow's every command? Or was he bluffing? I was obviously hoping for the second option. What else could I do? Nothing I did helped, it only made it worse, and everyone else suffered with me.

At that moment there was a swift knock at my door. A gruff voice began to command me harshly, "The President just ordered you to get up."

My body shook as if it was such a crime what I had done. Disobeying Snow that's a crime? What is _wrong_ with me?

I wanted to scream, 'SO!' but before I said the words, my voice coughed out, "I-I'm s-so sorry-y."

'WHAT?' I can't even say what I want anymore? _Fantastic._ Why didn't I kill Snow when I had the chance? 'Coward!' I yelled over and over in my already messed up mind.

But apparently my body could hold out no longer against Snow's concoction, for my aching legs slowly started to heave their selves from under the sheets. One leg and then the other were slowly planted onto the plush carpet. Then, all at once, my legs pushed off, and the next thing I knew, I was opening my door.

A guard was waiting on the other side, with a face that looked sour as a lemon. He gave me a curt nod, which seemed especially rude. But who was I to say what was proper or not? I grew up in the Seam. And so it all really does come down to social class in the end doesn't it?

It was then I noticed that the guard had been standing and staring at me; we had not moved. Usually I would have been the one to move at this moment, but seeing as I was under Snow's rule, I had to stand and wait as well.

I met the guard's gaze, and gave a confused look. He shook his head, as if to clear a daydream, and led me to Snow's room or office; however you want to look at it.

He opened the door; and said, "Proceed through." I did as commanded of me.

"Stand there, and wait," the same sandy voice said.

I heard the door close after that.

With all my might I tried to walk away from the spot I was commanded to stand at. But even with much perspiration, I did not even move. In one of my many attempts, two people entered.

Someone who smelled of roses. And another who smelled of chemicals. One of them chuckled.

I looked to find the one who had made the noise, but I knew without looking.

Maybe it was the fact that I had heard it so many times in my nightmares, or the fact that I heard it during brief moments of hallucinations.

"Ms. Everdeen, did you even _attempt_ to ready yourself this morning?" Snow asked with yet another laugh.

I looked down at my attire; it was all wrinkled and stained. My hand flew to my hair to assess any damage. It was completely matted. I felt little impressions on my face from the way I must have slept last night, because they were very pronounced.

I huffed in general frustration at my appearance, which caused the two males in the room to laugh, a little too animatedly. I noticed then that the other man was Danzer. I looked at him with great distaste, I must have caught Snow's eye.

"I better not catch you doing that again, girl," Snow sneered. I nodded sheepishly; almost afraid. Almost.

Snow smiled deviously, as if savoring the moments that I was under his entire command. The smile was still there until; he opened his mouth, which formed a deformed rectangle.

"Well today is the day," he said beginning his defying smirk again.

His comment puzzled me, so I sent him a questioning look. As if to say, unfortunately, 'what's today, Master?' that thought rotted in a deep corner of my mind.

"Today is the day that you will announce who I will be killing," he said, while a dancing laugh bellowed out.

I gave him a look of pure horror, but obviously I couldn't act on it. A look flashed across his face, guilt? No, no, definitely not, maybe… enjoyment? I mentally shrugged; I had no conclusion.

"You have one hour to get ready. Look as well as possible. You will find everything you need in your room," Snow said sounding quite bored. I nodded.

He gave me a flick of his wrist, as if motioning me to leave, so I turned quickly on my heel, and left.

**Well everyone hope you enjoyed. Now I am going to start typing a bunch of chapters at a time, so I need your opinions, please leave me a review about it. Should I upload all the chapters I type all at once so you can read? Or do you want me to gradually put them on? Let me know! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Yet again sorry for the wait, but hey the updates will be coming faster now. Anyways enjoy! ~A.W**

I was in that same metallic room now. It was a beautiful sight, silver powder flitting about, silver curtains freely gliding, sometime ago I might have reveled in it. But there was too much pain and sadness and hatred that seethed within me; too much to bear.

A delicate handed woman was scrubbing, plucking, shaving, and waxing me. Occasionally she would give me a small smile, but I would pretend not to see it. She lifts me out of the tub gently, with the utmost care. She leads me to a body dryer, which practically vibrates to dry everything. Then the dryer sprays me with a perfume so sweet, I gag and choke. I am taken out of the dryer and back towards the bed, where a carefully laid flowing water dress is placed. The woman takes it and puts it on me, while I stand emotionless, like a mannequin. The dress has no sleeves, it merely glides and swishes and has the calming effect of water. Matching shoes are placed upon my feet.

A thought comes at me as the gentle lady is intricately braiding my hair into small sections. She leaves some hair left out and makes cascading waves. The thought that comes to me is, water puts out fire. Water puts out fire. That's it! This dress has a meaning! Snow is trying to show all of Panem that even the Girl on Fire has switched to the land of water and ice.

Somehow, I tell myself, I will defeat the bubbly blue liquid that runs in my veins. I will defeat the Ice King and his apprentice who try to overthrow the land of Fire. Any tyrant, who dares defeat _me_, will get what they deserve. I promise you that. Snow will not win. I will not let him. Not this time.

And as I am thinking this, the gentle lady finally speaks, " dear, we are all so proud of you, please don't give up without a fight, don't let him do this to you, to your family, to Panem," and her words are so shocking, I practically jump out of the vanity chair.

She begins applying blue makeup to me as she says the next part, "Set his icy heart aflame, girl, I have faith in you, Mockingjay." The woman's words set my heart on fire; it gives me the strength I need to defeat Snow.

And just with the thought, I can almost feel the poison oozing out of my body; leaving a puddle on the floor. "I'll clean it up," pipes the woman, "the actress must rehearse for her play." I puzzle at the saying, but seeing the time; I leave the room and walk with guards to the broadcast center.

"Sit," one orders as we reach the chairs that Caesar Flickerman hosts his show. I do as I am told, now seeing the meaning to the woman's words.

"Girl on Fire," Snow acknowledges as he brushes past the set of the show; Danzer hot on his heels.

"Sir," I reply, smiling at how well I can play the façade. He nods to that and hands me the list I had once read again.

"Don't mess up," he says with much emphasis.

Then Snow turns to everyone else and smiles, opening his mouth and saying, "Show time!"

I stare blankly, as if there was no emotion running through my body, like I am completely empty; like under Snow's control.

Soon, flashing lights are being tested and Caesar Flickerman takes a seat in the chair next to me. He flashes me some sort of smile that actually seems more like an apology than a friendly gesture. I sit up tall and defiantly, as if to let on that I am no longer under control, but no one seems to notice. It was a small hint after all. But the fact that no one notices proves one thing; even Snow is slipping.

"Five minutes," someone calls, which gives me enough time to devise some sort of plan.

And when the two minute time limit is set, I know what I need to do.

I will save everyone I love, I will save district twelve, and I will save Panem.

I will save them all from President Snow, even his most trusted followers.

And while I'm preparing, Danzer glides over to me. "He will kill you, don't forget your place," he whispers so no one will hear, and then he leaves just as quickly as he came.

Which makes me wonder, _does he know I am no longer under Snow's control?_

Everything in me believes he knows. But I know something he doesn't. I know that I can defeat Snow.

Because fire melts snow.

Final adjustments are now being made, and then someone calls out, "5…4…3…2…1!"

I place a delicate expression on my face to show I am right along with Snow, but I will soon be making a slow transition into the Mockingjay.

After the shows introduction, Caesar Flickerman begins to speak. "Hello Panem! Here's your favorite host, Caesar Flickerman. And today I have a very special guest with me. I'm sure you all know her. It's Katniss Everdeen!" The audience goes wild.

"Ms Everdeen will be doing most of the speaking today, but I have the privilege of introducing her to all of you. So Ms Everdeen, you may begin!" he says, with a fake enthusiasm.

"Thank you Caesar," I say. "Today, I must have a talk with all of you. See President Snow has asked me to tell you all a very special announcement," I smile slightly as if to seem excited that I am announcing some fantastic news. But honestly, I'm smiling because my plan is coming into action in 3, 2, 1…

"The announcement is…" I pause for dramatic affect, "that the reign of President Snow is over."

There are gasps from the audience.

"What a completely cruel and awful person, don't you think? Someone who could let teenagers die just to prove a point? How. Incredibly. Ruthless." I grin now, broadly and with power.

"Are you going to let this man be your president? Would you let him kill _your_ children?" I pause, "because he would, but he just wants to be unfair to the rest of us commoners. Awful isn't it?" I ask fire rising into my voice.

"SAVE OUR CHILDREN! SAVE PANEM! SAVE YOURSELVES!" I shriek, kissing my three fingers and raising them up to symbolize rebellion.

The crowd was silent.

Then one person began clapping, and then another, and another, until a whole wave began and people were cheering. They were cheering for freedom. Freedom from Snow.


End file.
